Spic and Span
by johnnycdaman
Summary: (request for tate310) A adaptation of the episode.


It was a busy time on the Island of Sodor. The Railway Inspector was coming. The signals were checked. Platforms were scrubbed. Everyone wanted the railway to look its best.

At last, the big day was here. Sit Topham Hatt greeted his engines warmly at Knapford Station. "Engines, The Railway Inspector Daman arrives today. He's going be doing a much more thorough inspection this time, so make sure there's not one hair out of place." He said, proudly.

"What's a railway inspectacles?" Percy piped up, confused.

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Have you any intelligence?" He snapped. "He said _railway inspector._ "

"He comes to look at the railway every year." Thomas reminded Percy. "He checks that everything is spic and span."

"And this year, he is to give a special prize to the best engine." The Fat Controller continued. "So I want you all to look your best."

This caused a tittering amongst the engines. What would this special prize be? And how could they get it? They all wanted to get in Inspector Daman's good graces.

"A special prize!" puffed Thomas.

"I wonder if we could win!" Percy giggled excitedly. A loud "Pah!" interrupted their thoughts.

"He'll never give a _reward_ to a _tank engine_ ," Gordon snorted. "He's bound to give it to an express engine."

"Or one with big wheels and a bright emerald coat," Emily joined in.

" _I_ think he'll give it to a _red_ engine!" James said proudly.

Poor Percy felt very discouraged now. "What are we going to do, Thomas? We have none of those things," He sad sadly.

"Don't listen to them," puffed Thomas. "A really useful engine can look as grand as any engine."

...

That afternoon, Thomas and Percy arrived at the quarry. They carefully placed their trucks under the chute, keen to avoid any of the trucks' tricks, and stay perfectly clean for the Inspector. But as the stone was loaded onto the trucks, one freight care at the back surged into Thomas' train, and a big cloud of stone dust whooshed down and landed right on top of Thomas!

"Yuck!" coughed Thomas. "I'm filthy!"

"Noe you'll _never_ win first prize!" Percy moaned, miserable at his friend's plight. Thomas smiled bravely.

"Don't worry, Percy!" Thomas puffed. "All I need is a good wash down."

...

So Thomas raced off. But when he arrived at the washdown, Emily was already there, covered in soapsuds.

"Emily! Hurry up!" He called as he sped into the yard. "I need to get clean for the inspection!" But Emily just scoffed.

"There's no need for you to get clean." She said. "I'm going to be the grandest engine there! And what's Inspector Daman going to say when he sees Thomas the Grubby Engine?" She giggled.

This made Thomas cross. "I'll still win first prize!" He huffed. And he steamed off to find Percy.

"Bother that Emily," He muttered under his breath. "She was ugly to begin with. I'll show her!"

...

Thomas and Percy puffed across the countryside. But when Thomas and Percy arrived at Brendam Docks, they saw Sir Topham Hatt. He was with the Inspector Daman.

"I really am thrilled to be back, Topham," Inspector Daman greeted the Fat Controller. "And I heard from the stationmaster that you've purchased a _female_ steam engine?"

"Indeed, sir," Sir Topham Hatt beamed. "A very lovely and hard working engine as well." Thomas seethed at the mention of Emily., before realizing something.

"Oh no!" cried Thomas. "Inspector Daman! And I'm still dirty! Stay here, Percy, I'll be right back!" So Thomas raced back to the washdown.

...

But when Thomas got to the washdown, James was already there.

"I'm going to be the shiniest at the inspection!" The red engine sniffed. "There's not even a point in you even being there!"

This made Thomas cross. He wanted to win first prize more than ever, but even he had to admit; James' red coat did look very shiny.

 _I hope my blue coat can look as shiny as James'._

Thomas and Percy thought Gordon looked splendid.

Just then, James and Emily pulled into the looked splendid, too. Emily's wheels looked shinier than ever, and James' red paint sparkled in the sun. Now Thomas was worried.

"There's no point in going to the inspection." He puffed, dejectedly. "There's no way we can compete with that."

"Of course we can win!" Percy replied cheerfully. "We just need a good clean!" Now come on, it's _our_ turn now!"

"Better hurry, little engines!" Gordon called, cheekily as he, Emily and James pulled out of the yard to go meet the Inspector.

...

Everything happened quickly. Percy and Thomas were covered in soapsuds. They were scoured and scrubbed, and brushed and buffed. Percy loved being washed, but now Thomas was sad. He was finally being cleaned, but this still didn't cheer him up. He thought he would never look as grand as the other engines.

...

Meanwhile, James, Emily and Gordon were waiting for the Railway Inspector.

"The sunlight here makes my dome sparkle." Gordon commented proudly.

"Agreed," puffed James. "But it makes _my_ red paint look shinier than ever."

"And my wheels glimmer." Emily added. "There's not enough light here through, we need more." And the other two agreed heartily.

The engines tried to find the sunniest spot in the coal yard. So, Gordon and Emily moved forward to look around, while James backed up. Unbeknownst to him, he had bumped into a truck. It rolled into a lever, then there was a whooshing sound, startling the three engines.

"What's that?" Gordon asked nervously.

"Oh, no!" James cried, and before anyone could say anything else, coal poured out _everywhere_! It poured onto the tracks, and all over Gordon, James and Emily. They weren't gleaming and shiny anymore.

Unfortunately, Sir Topham Hatt and Inspector Daman had arrived, just in time.

"What is this?" Inspector Daman spluttered crossly. "These engines are filthy! Have you no shame, Topham?" He inquired, sternly.

"Well, um... they usually do have class, sir, but-"

"I've never seen so much coal dust!" The inspector cut off, annoyed. "If this is the way you coach your engines to act, then I have no interest in inspecting the railway any further! Take me back to the station, please, Topham- I have... _cleaner_ matters to attend to."

The engines were ashamed. So was the Fat Controller, if not more so, as he slunk away quietly to escort Inspector Daman to his car, after shooting his engines a dark glare. The three engines new they were in for an earful later tonight.

Just then, Gordon blew to clean his funnel. Coal dust shot into the air, and covered Sir Topham Hatt and the Inspector Daman in a dark plume of dust.

"No! My brand new suit!" Inspector Daman cried.

"And I just washed my car!" Sir Topham Hatt complained.

"Sorry!" coughed Gordon. Emily and James, while shocked, couldn't help but close their eyes in frustration. As if the damage couldn't get any worse...

At last, Thomas and Percy arrived. When Inspector Daman saw Thomas and Percy, he was delighted. All ill feeling towards the railway had left for the time being.

"Now, you two are just what engines should look like!" He cheered. "Bravo! I herby present you two _first prize_."

Gordon, Emily, and James were so done with today's events after this, that they had slunk back to Tidmouth before anyone could notice.

The Inspector stuck a big red rosette to Thomas and Percy's boilers before beaming with pride. "I take back what I said, Topham, sir," He continued. "It seems you _do_ have engines with class!"

Thomas and Percy beamed with pride. "I'm glad you made me come to the inspection." Thomas whispered graciously to his friend.

"It's just like you said," puffed Percy, "A really useful engine can look as grand as any engine!"

And Thomas couldn't help but agree!


End file.
